


Claustrophobic?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Sneezing from Dust, sneezing while hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Based mainly on a clip from the SpongeBob episode, Wishing You Well. There's two different versions, the original and one with an alternate ending.





	1. Version One

(The Harvey Girls and Lucretia are playing hide-and-seek at the latter's house. Lucretia is turned toward the living room wall, covering her eyes and counting.)

Lucretia: Eleven, twelve... thirteen...

(Pan out of the living room, then up the stairs, and finally in one of the bedrooms. In this bedroom, Audrey, Dot and Lotta are standing in a closet room that is a bit closed in on them.)

Lotta: She'll never find us here, hehe!

Dot: I'm not sure we chose the right place, though.

Audrey: And what makes you say that?

(We see that Lotta's elbow is a bit too close for comfort to Dot's face. She backs up a bit, to Lotta's curiosity.)

Dot: Excuse me, Lotta, could you please not stand so close? You're making me kind of claustrophobic.

Lotta: What does "class-trophobic" mean?

Audrey: It means she's afraid of Santa Claus.

Dot: Don't be silly, Audrey...

Lotta: (laughs like Santa jokingly) Ho ho ho! (giggles)

Audrey: Stop it, Lotta, you're scaring her!

Lotta: Ho ho ho! (Dot looks at her flatly.)

Dot: It's not working, Lotta.

Lotta: Oh, I knew that.

(Suddenly the closet door opens, revealing Lucretia, to the Harvey Girls' surprise.)

Lucretia: Found you! I win, hehe!

Dot: What?!

Audrey: Well... (lowers her eyes in dismay) Milkshakes.

Lotta: At least none of us had to sneeze, right, girls? (She giggles nervously as Dot nods.)


	2. Version Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has the sneeze. Because Harvey Street Kids should've had more sneezes than it did, especially from the Harvey Girls :\

(The Harvey Girls and Lucretia are playing hide-and-seek at the latter's house. Lucretia is turned toward the living room wall, covering her eyes and counting.)

Lucretia: Eleven, twelve... thirteen...

(Pan out of the living room, then up the stairs, and finally in one of the bedrooms. In this bedroom, Audrey, Dot and Lotta are standing in a closet room that is a bit closed in on them.)

Lotta: She'll never find us here, hehe!

Dot: I'm not sure we chose the right place, though.

Audrey: And what makes you say that?

(We see that Lotta's elbow is a bit too close for comfort to Dot's face. She backs up a bit, to Lotta's curiosity.)

Dot: Excuse me, Lotta, could you please not stand so close? You're making me kind of claustrophobic.

Lotta: What does "class-trophobic" mean?

Audrey: It means she's afraid of Santa Claus.

Dot: Don't be silly, Audrey...

Lotta: (laughs like Santa jokingly) Ho ho ho! (giggles)

Audrey: Stop it, Lotta, you're scaring her!

Lotta: Ho ho ho! (Dot looks at her flatly.)

Dot: It's not working, Lotta.

Lotta: Oh, I knew that.

(Audrey turns to a coat that is behind her and tries to move it backward for some more room. However, a bit of dust arises from the coat, causing her nose to twitch.)

Dot: Um, Audrey?

Lotta: Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?

Audrey: (Her eyelids lower as her breath hitches. She is about to sneeze.) Aaaah, haaaah...

(As she inhales, she tilts her neck back. Dot reaches over to her and places her forefinger underneath Audrey's nose to keep her from sneezing. It seems to work, although Audrey still looks a bit sneezy.)

Dot: (to herself) Hmm, if that worked, why do I still have a bad feeling about this...?

Lotta: I think it's best that you don't ask.

(Dot removes her finger from Audrey's nose. Not long after, Audrey's eyes widen and pupils shrink for a split second, and then she tilts her upper body as far back as she can before she sneezes explosively.)

Audrey: AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Dot and Lotta cringe as they hear the sneeze, which expels the dust and some spray from Audrey's nose - somehow without spraying Dot or Lotta. Then they look toward the closet door as Audrey holds her forefinger under her nose in embarrassment.)

Audrey: Whoops.

(Then the closet door opens, revealing Lucretia, to the Harvey Girls' surprise.)

Lucretia: Found you! I win, hehe!

Dot: (looks over at Audrey in dismay) Well, thanks a lot, Audrey. And Gesundheit...

Audrey: (rubs her nose with her forefinger, also looking dismayed) Well... Milkshakes.


End file.
